


Strange Tales from Pandora

by Mariea



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian, Multi, Sex, Threesome, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariea/pseuds/Mariea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of loosely-connected smut set in the Tales from the Borderlands series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tales from Pandora

A collection of loosely-connected smut set in the Tales from the Borderlands series.

(WIP)


End file.
